Towels are generally employed to absorb moisture. For recreational purposes, particularly those directed to water sports, towels are manufactured of soft, moisture-absorbing fabrics which are acceptable for direct contact with and drying skin. In addition to the primary function, towels often double as a covering to provide a clean or cushioned surface for the user. Commonly towels employed as such are spread on the ground or over an article of furniture. One problem generally assoc-iated with the use of a towel as a ground or furnishing covering is when subjected to a strong breeze it will often blow around and require subsequent rearrangement by the user. For example, when a towel is draped over a chaise lounge, a moderate wind will easily move the towel from its desired position.
It is therefore desirable to provide a towel which is configured for use in particular situations and is able to be secured to prevent dislocation from the original position selected by the user.
The principal object of this invention is to satisfy the foregoing purposes by providing a moisture absorbing towel configured to be used in particular situations and capable of being secured on the ground or on particular furnishings by the user.